expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Expeditions: Viking has a variety of different weapons to choose from. Each weapon type's damage and accuracy is affected by the character's base stats. While weapons do not directly determine how much critical chance the user has, they do modify the amount of critical damage by the weapon's critical multiplier. Additionally, weapons have armour penetration, which allows the wielder to do damage to the opponent which is unmitigated by opponent's armour rating. Finally, each weapon type has a unique set of skills available while in combat. Weapons can be found after combat in the form of loot, on the over-world map, from completing quests, by crafting them while camping, or by paying a smith to craft them for you. Weapon Modifiers Base Damage The amount of damage the weapon does before the wielder's stats and skills are taken into account. Swords, Axes and Dane Axes are governed by strength. Therefor every 1 point of strength increases their damage per skill level of the matching Weapon. Knives and Spears are governed by finesse. Therefor every 1 point of finesse increases their damage per skill level of the matching Weapon. Bows and Slings are governed by perception. Therefor every 1 point of perception increases their damage per skill level of the matching Weapon by 1 (10 points of perception = 10 Damage per skill level), perception also grants a bonus to accuracy with the same scaling. Shields (not technically weapons) are governed by endurance. Therefor every 1 point of endurance increases their block chance per skill level in Shields. Critical Multiplier The amount that a critical hit on an opponent modifies the weapon's damage by. This does not increase a character's chance to critically hit. Armour Penetration The portion of the attack's damage that is not affected by the opponent's armour rating. Special and Unique Effects These modify the wielder's stats, skills, and morale, or can modify damage under certain circumstances. For Melee Weapons those are: Berserker = +10% damage vs uninjured Biting = +10% crit multiplier Cursed = -1 morale Hunter = +10% damage vs beasts Keen = +2% crit chance Lucky = +1 morale Precise = +5 armor piercing Raider = +10% damage vs unarmored humans Ruthless = +10% damage vs immbolized Sharp = +5% damage Sundering = +10% damage vs shields Surtr = +10% damage vs burning enemies Swift = +5% extra attack chance Tactician = +10% damage vs flanked Unbreakable = can't be damaged For Ranged Weapons those are: Awkward = -5 max accuracy Berserker = +10% damage vs uninjured Cursed = -1 morale Hunter = +10% damage vs beasts Keen = +2% crit chance Lucky = +1 morale Marksman = +5 max accuracy Precise = +5 armor piercing Raider = +10% damage vs unarmored humans Ruthless = +10% damage vs immbolized Seeking = night accuracy penalty halved Surtr = +10% damage vs burning enemies Swift = +5% extra attack chance Unbreakable = can't be damaged For Shields those are: Bolstering = +5% block Cursed = -1 morale Defender = +10% block when next to ally Lucky = +1 morale Steeling = +5 physical resistance Unbreakable = can't be damaged Vigilant = +25 to avoid crit Durability Durability lower than 100% will lower weapon damage in combat. Durability is Increased by 1 per Salvage used in Crafting, it follows the same Statistic <=> Salvage Pattern in found Weapons. One-Handed Weapons One-handed weapons may be dual-wielded or used in combination with a shield. However, swords may only be equipped in the main-hand slot. Shields may not be equipped in the main-hand. One-handed weapons may only strike opponents with one tile range. Axes Governed by strength. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Base Damage: 3-8 Critical Multiplier: 1.05 Armour Penetration: 1 Maximum Salvage to craft: 35 Base Damage: 31-40 Critical Multiplier: 1.5 Armour Penetration: 10 Knives Governed by finesse. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Base Damage: 3-6 Critical Multiplier: 1.05 Armour Penetration: 1 Maximum Salvage to craft: 35 Base Damage: 11-18 Critical Multiplier: 2.0 Armour Penetration: 10 Swords Governed by strength. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Base Damage: 3-10 Critical Multiplier: 1.05 Armour Penetration: 1 Maximum Salvage to craft: 40 Base Damage: 33-40 Critical Multiplier: 1.5 Armour Penetration: 15 Shields Governed by endurance. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Block chance: 1 Absorption: 42 Physical resistance: 1 Maximum Salvage to craft: 70 Block chance: 20 Absorption: 120 Physical resistance: 10 Two-Handed Weapons Two-handed weapons take up both the main-hand and off-hand slot. Therefore, they may not be dual-wielded or used in combination with a shield. All two-handed weapons may be used one and two tiles away from the opponent. In addition, they may strike an opponent over low cover, and through hexes occupied by either allies or enemies. The fact that two-handed weapons can currently hit an opponent through solid walls and high cover may not be intended. Dane Axe Governed by strength. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Base Damage: 3-8 Critical Multiplier: 1.05 Armour Penetration: 1 Maximum Salvage to carft: 45 Base Damage: 41-50 Critical Multiplier: 1.5 Armour Penetration: 15 Spears Governed by finesse. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Base Damage: 3-6 Critical Multiplier: 1.05 Armour Penetration: 1 Maximum Salvage to craft: 45 Base Damage: 23-30 Critical Multiplier: 1.75 Armour Penetration: 20 Ranged Weapons All ranged weapons are considered two handed by the game, and therefore cannot be dual wielded or used in combination with a shield. Accuracy is determined by the user's perception. While a user's base accuracy can be higher than 100%, the maximum hit chance during combat is 95%. Bow Governed by perception. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Base Damage: 3-6 Critical Multiplier: 1.05 Armour Penetration: 1 Maximum Salvage to craft: 50 Base Damage: 43-47 Critical Multiplier: 1.5 Armour Penetration: 20 Sling Governed by perception. Minimum Salvage to craft: 3 Base Damage: 3-6 Critical Multiplier: 1.05 Armour Penetration: 1 Maximum Salvage to craft: 40 Base Damage: 21-28 Critical Multiplier: 2.0 Armour Penetration: 10 Category:Combat Category:Weapons